Parálisis
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez sufriste parálisis de sueño? De ser así, ¿recuerdas lo que sentiste? Los sentidos de Milo estuvieron mas activos que nunca en ese momento, sobre todo cuando una extraña criatura lo acosó en su momento de debilidad. AU, ONESHOT. Especial Halloween.


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda.**

 **Especial para Halloween. ¡Feliz Noche de Brujas atrasado!**

 _Armé en Facebook un grupo de Saint Seiya llamado "_ _ **Saint Seiya Fanfics, Fanarts y mas...**_ _" donde pueden compartir sus trabajos. Y busquen mi fanpage "_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _". Ambos links están en mi perfil._

* * *

 **Parálisis**

 **Por Aquarius-chan**

La alarma comenzó a sonar. "Maldito reloj" pensaba mientras luchaba por regresar a la inconciencia del sueño, pero el molesto sonido seguía atormentándole el sueño. Respiró profundo y se dispuso a estirar el brazo y así silencias la alarma que olvidó desconectar puesto a que era domingo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Su cuerpo estaba mirando hacia el techo, con los brazos en sus costados. Parecía dormido, pero en realidad no podía despertar.

-Milo - escuchó que le susurraban al oído. Su respiración se fue acelerando. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas de tela que cubría la ventana de su cuarto, dándole en el rostro.

-Milo - volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez vino acompañado de ¿una sombra?

¿Lo había alucinado? ¿Era real? Sentía su cuerpo temblar muy levemente. ¿Sería esa una buena señal? No le importaba, solo quería abrir sus ojos y afrontar la realidad.

-Milo - la sombría voz lo volvió a llamar.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué lo llamaba? No sabía que hacer. Quería gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales y su boca parecían selladas. Quería moverse, levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba rígido. Solo sus pulmones actuaban con normalidad, reaccionando al miedo.

Una respiración agitada, infrahumana, sonaba en su oído. La sombra que irrumpía la luz del sol volvió a aparecer, permaneciendo frente suyo más tiempo. La alarma seguía sonando. El jadeo en su costado aumentaba. "Maldición", tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué le sucedía eso?

-Milo - ahora la voz sonó al lado suyo, donde antes estaba el jadeo.

Sintió como un peso extra se sumaba a su cama, como se movía, como acariciaba su rostro. Sintió pánico. Ni la peor pesadilla de su niñez lo dejó así. ¿Estaría despierto? ¿Seguiría siendo un sueño? La áspera mano seguía acariciando la bronceada mejilla del joven.

-Milo - "¡Basta!" quiso gritar, pero su voz solo sonaba en su mente.

Su respiración estaba cada vez mas acelerada. Su garganta estaba seca por ello. Sus ojos parecían acuosos. Todo parecía tan utópico, pero estaba pasando.

El ente que lo llamaba se sentó encima suyo, cosa que lo perturbó mas. Esto hacía que la sombra volviese, esta vez sin desaparecer. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejilla.

Sintió que se movía y que apoyaba una extremidad, supuso que era una mano, en el costado de su cabeza. El jadeo ahora estaba sobre su rostro. La humedad de la respiración lo golpeaba, liberando un aroma nauseabundo que lo descompuso.

-Milo - dijo encima de él y liberó una nueva risa.

El tacto y el oído estaban más activos que nunca, aunque también se le había sumado el olfato. Lloraba como no lo hacía hacia años. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?

Un pequeño tirón en su ondulada cabellera azul lo distrajo de los diferentes cuestionamientos que cruzaban su mente. ¿Qué haría ahora? Pero nada sucedió después.

El aroma nauseabundo quedó impregnado en sus fosas nasales, haciéndole revolver el estómago. Debía concentrarse en no vomitar. En su situación, sería muy peligroso ya que podría ahogarse. Buscó sacar su atención de lo que sea que fuere que estaba encima suyo, del olor, de los jadeos y se centró en lo único que podría distraerlo. Nunca pensó que el molesto "bip bip" de la alarma podría servir de algo más aparte de despertarlo.

-Milo - pero la cosa insistió en ser el protagonista de, según dedujo él, la mañana.

Ya ni siquiera podía pensar en el sol porque el ente lo cubría. "Por favor, vete" decía para sus adentros. "Déjame en paz" seguía. Una nueva caricia lo hizo sobresaltarse sin mostrar la reacción.

De repente, sus párpados comenzaron a temblar, amenazando con abrirse. La cosa que lo acosó se levantó a gran velocidad, haciéndole saber, por el suave ruido que sintió en el piso, dónde estaba.

Y sus orbes azules vieron el sol filtrándose por las cortinas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, giró la cabeza hacia donde escuchó el ruido del aterrizaje del ente. Nada. Con la mirada asustada, recorrió el cuarto. Nada. Tragó saliva mientras movía por primera vez su cuerpo con una sola idea.

Apagó la alarma e hizo lo que odiaba de las películas de terror. Se arrastró en su cama y fue bajando su cabeza, mirando lo que había debajo de ella. Nada.

Se levantó y buscó con qué vestirse. Su cuerpo aun temblaba. Iría a la casa de Camus, de Aioria, de Mu... De quien sea que esté disponible. No quería estar en la suya.

Salió apresurado, pero algo lo detuvo al salir de su habitación. Sobre la pared que daba en frente al umbral de la puerta de su cuarto, estaba escrito una palabra con lo que parecía ser era sangre.

"Milo".

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Una hora me tomó escribir esta historia :O Para Halloween iba a escribir una historia absurda, llena de humor, pero como no soy buena en ese género, no me salió. Por suerte quedó esta historia que AMÉ.

Para escribirla, investigué bastante sobre las parálisis del sueño ya que no quería quedarme con una sola información. Me gustó la idea del no contar específicamente que era lo que lo acosaba a Milo, ya que ningún testimonio supo decir qué era lo que lo acosaban a ellos.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Buena, mala, mas o menos? ¿Podrían contestarme dejándome una review? Son gratis y me ayudan mucho T-T

Ah, y esta historia no va a tener continuación. Lo digo porque es un oneshot y siempre me preguntan si lo va a haber.

Sin mas que decir, saludos y nos leemos en mis otras historias :D


End file.
